A Dirty Mistake
by thelivingtunic
Summary: When Vert goes past the Cortez room, he hears noises. He soon discovers the price of curiosity. One-shot, maybe a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short little idea that was _plaguing_ me. It wouldn't go away, so I had to write it...Actually, it was _SUPPOSED _to be much worse than this...You're all lucky (or perhaps unlucky?) I got this idea as I was typing :P Anyway, this takes place just after Spinner gets kidnapped in _An Animal's Heart_. I suppose you don't HAVE to read that first, but it might help to keep you from getting confused...**

**I should NEVER _EVER_ listen to Flo Rida EVER AGAIN. I MEAN it. Bad things happen because I listen to Flo Rida. Which is weird because I hate Flo Rida anyway, so why would I listen to Flo Rida...? Even I don't know! Anyway, enjoy (or not)!**

* * *

Sherman was sitting in his and his brother Spinner's room by himself, just reading. He was trying to distract himself; his brother had recently been kidnapped by a Vandal, and Spinner's girlfriend Octavia was also missing. It was pretty stressful for the younger Cortez brother, and he wanted to find a way to relax. He didn't hear the door to the room open, however, and he didn't look up when it closed again.

"What're you reading?" Nexus asked, crossing the room to sit down beside Sherman on the bed. The younger male looked at the bearded man beside him.

"It's not important...I was just trying to relax," he stated, putting the book down. Nexus eyed it once, before flicking his attention back to Sherman.

"Well then, you're lucky I'm here," he grinned, quickly licking his lips. The bearded man pushed the younger male down onto the bed. Sherman could already figure out what Nexus was thinking about. The bearded man flipped the bigger male onto his stomach.

Vert was walking by the Cortez brothers' room when he heard a couple of low moans which were accompanied by grunts. He stopped, curious.

"Harder...A little to the left now..." Vert heard Sherman breathe out. More moans came a few seconds later, and Vert blushed furiously; he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was going on, but he felt like knowing just _who was in there_. He waited several minutes without hearing another spoken word. The blonde was about to walk away, curiosity failing by this point, when...

"A little lower...Oh! OH! That's it, that's the spot! Ahh...Yes, Nexus, right there!" Sherman moaned rather loudly. Vert's eyes shot wide open; Sherman was doing _that_ with his brother's girlfriend's father? Shouldn't those two be more concerned about Spinner and Octavia? 'Obviously,' Vert thought to himself, 'they're more concerned about their...alone time'. The blonde took a deep breath, and grasped the doorknob to the room firmly. What those two were doing was inappropriate, and at the risk of seriously traumatizing himself for the rest of his life and seeing images he didn't want to see whenever he closed his eyes, Vert was going to put a stop to this. He turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

The blonde's jaw dropped as he registered the scene before him. Sherman was lying on his stomach on his bed, shirtless, while Nexus was straddling him; it looked quite odd. It took a few moments for Vert to realize that other than Sherman being shirtless, the two were otherwise fully dressed. Nexus' hands were pressed to the younger Cortez brother's back.

"Uh...What's going on in here...?" Vert asked slowly. Both Sherman and Nexus were staring at him.

"I was giving Sherman a massage..." Nexus answered.

"But...The noise...You can't make _that much noise _just from a _massage_!" Vert exclaimed.

"What can I say? The man's got magic fingers," Sherman shrugged innocently.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that it might be a little weird for a 42 year old man to be giving a 22 year old man a massage?" the blonde questioned. Sherman and Nexus looked at each other for a moment.

"No," they both answered simply.

"You just think it's weird because you haven't had one of his massages," Sherman stated.

"Besides...What did you think we were doing in here?" Nexus asked after a few minutes of silence. At this, Vert's face burned in embarrassment. 'It'd be natural for anyone to assume, right? I think so...' Vert tried to convince himself that others would have thought of the same thing as he had. Nexus was staring at the blonde intently.

"You thought...You thought we were...Oh you're dirty," Nexus growled out. Vert backed out of the room, shutting the door on his way. He shook his head before walking away. Meanwhile, Sherman was now sitting up beside Nexus. They looked at each other.

"What now?" Sherman asked.

"I can think of something..." Nexus grinned widely, before Sherman pushed the bearded man into the bed.

* * *

**Short one-shot, potential two-shot, is SHORT. Once again, Flo Rida = BAAAAD THINGS. Obviously, if I'm trying to pair Sherman Cortez and Nexus together now! O_O I think the end of this is quite funny though, just Vert in general XD I had to make him look like an idiot, it was him or ZOOM (no offence, Zoom fangirls!) so you Zoom fangirls should be happy I made it Vert instead. I think I used Vert mainly because of "perVERT". **

**There is no I in TEAM, but there IS a VERT in PERVERT. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got the second part for this :3 Sorry it took so long, and sorry that it's not so original. But look, Stanford is here to make an ass of himself! Enjoy :D **

* * *

"Guys, I think something's up..." Stanford commented as most of the team was seated by the TV. Agura, Zoom, Vert, and of course Stanford were all there,. The only two people missing were Sherman and Nexus besides Spinner and Octavia.

"Yeah..." Agura agreed after hearing a rather loud shout. Vert, however, was completely unbothered.

"Relax guys. Nexus is just giving Sherman a massage," he explained, focusing mainly on what was on. The rest of the group looked at each other.

"Are you sure Vert?" Zoom asked. The blonde nodded and the group watched the show.

"Ah! Oh yes! That's the spot!" Nexus yelled loudly. The group in the den looked visibly shaken.

"I thought Nexus was the one giving the massage..." Zoom doubted.

"Oh my god! I don't want to hear this!" Agura exclaimed, slapping her hands over her ears.

"Look, they probably switched," Vert reasoned. "I thought the same way as you guys about half an hour ago, and it was **just** a massage."

"Half an hour is enough time for them to start something else!" Stanford argued. "How do you KNOW they didn't...Start that right after you left?"

"It's a massage," the blonde stated firmly.

"Oh god, if Spinner and Octavia get married her brother-in-law would be banging her dad!" Zoom shouted. The others sat awkwardly, realizing he was right.

"That's not what they're doing!" Vert shouted, exasperated.

"That is so what they're doing!" Stanford shouted back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Let's just turn the TV up so we can't hear them," Zoom suggested.

"That's not what they're doing," Vert tried to convince the others. Stanford shook his head.

"Ahh...This would be so much better if they could just _shut up out there_! Oh!" Nexus yelled. The group in the living room looked offended.

"We're the ones being too loud? They're the ones doing..._That_," Stanford grumbled.

"Stanford, that's not what they're doing! Now let him enjoy his massage," Vert responded.

"I will not, because it's not a massage!" the redhead growled.

"Stop being stubborn Stanford."

"Get a hearing aid!"

"I'm not deaf."

"Obviously you are because that sounds _nothing_ like a massage!"

"Great," Zoom muttered to Agura. "Now those two are arguing like they're married."

"No we're not, shut up Zoom!" Stanford snapped.

"Don't tell Zoom to shut up," Vert criticized.

"I just did."

"Apologize."

"I will when you apologize for being stupid about the 'massage'."

"I'm not being stupid about it."

"Yes you are. They are clearly doing _that_."

"That's not what they're doing."

"And I'm the Easter Bunny's nephew. Come off it, that is so what they're doing."

"Huh, so Stanford is related to a mythological figure. Who knew," Zoom commented. Agura smiled. The redhead scowled.

"You're all idiots."

"That's nice," Agura grinned at Stanford, causing him to scowl more. The redhead stood up.

"I'm going to go prove I'm right," he announced, walking out of the den.

"I didn't realize he wanted to see that," Vert shrugged. Agura and Zoom shuddered.

"I heard that!" Stanford shouted. "I don't particularly WANT to see it. I just want to prove you wrong!" Vert, Agura and Zoom all just shook their heads.

Stanford stopped off at his room first, just to grab a video camera. He headed off to the Cortez brothers' room immediately after, pausing outside the door much like Vert had.

Unlike Vert, he hit the 'record' button on the video camera and threw the door open. He stood there for a moment before he recognized what he was seeing. Nexus was lying face down on Sherman's bed, and Sherman was rubbing his back. The older man moaned a little.

"...So you guys really _were_ just...It was a massage after all," the redhead stated. Nexus looked at him, annoyed.

"You people are always disturbing us," he growled. "What do we have to do to get an uninterrupted massage?"

"Err, sorry..." Stanford rubbed the back of his head, backing out of the room. He shut the door on his way out, and returned to the den where the others were waiting for him.

"So?" Zoom questioned.

"...Just a massage," the redhead sighed. Vert looked smug.

"Told you so," he said in response. Stanford rolled his eyes.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Never...I told you so."

The next morning, Nexus rolled over to face Sherman.

"Why do they always have to assume we're sleeping together? It's ridiculous."

* * *

**LOL. Oh Stanford, they made you look stupid. XD Don't forget review! ...Almost feel like making more chapters, just not using this kind of idea again. More like an actual story for them. Let me know if you'd want me to continue.**


End file.
